Złodziej na wyłączność
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Steve Rogers, jeden z najlepszych agentów TARCZY, musi włamać się do głównego komputera Stark Industries w celu wykradnięcia najnowszych projektów broni. Wszystko zaczyna się jednak komplikować, gdy poznaje młodego spadkobiercę technologicznego imperium. Seria codzienna :D
1. Chapter 1

Steve rozejrzał się po sali nieśmiało, niepewnie, zdradzając od razu wszem i wobec, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia w kwestii bali charytatywnych. A zwłaszcza bali charytatywnych urządzanych na taką skalę. Zmuszając się do uśmiechu, sięgnął po kieliszek szampana z tacy przemykającego obok kelnera. Unoszący się w powietrzu gęsty zapach perfum drapał go w gardło i chciał go jak najszybciej czymś spłukać. Wolałby oczywiście kawę, albo nawet zwykłą wodę, ale na to raczej nie miał co liczyć.

Z roztargnieniem sięgnął do kieszeni tylko po to, aby zaraz potem z obrzydzeniem wyrwać stamtąd rękę. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Nat wepchnęła mu tam kilka prezerwatyw i magiczną niebieską tabletkę. Biorąc pod uwagę tempo, w jakim Howard Stark wlewał w siebie wino, żadne dodatkowe środki perswazji nie będą mu potrzebne.

Nie spuszczając celu z oczu ruszył powoli w stronę lśniącego barwami tęczy baru. Nie przepadał za alkoholem, ale zawsze fascynowała go mnogość barw, jakie potrafiły przybierać napoje oprocentowane. Zapewne miało to podłoże w jego zamiłowaniu do sztuki, ale teraz wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Zadanie, które miał wykonać, przerażało go do tego stopnia, że zaczął żałować, że jego organizm nie pozwalał mu się upić. To znów budziło obawę, że magiczna tabletka też nie zadziała, co tylko potęgowało przerażenie i sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej chciał się upić.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak uwolnić się z tego błędnego koła. Dlatego właśnie postanowił tak czy siak spróbować się upić – może tym razem jednak mu się uda.

\- Co dla pana? – zapytał uprzejmie blady barman.

\- Cokolwiek, byle by było mocne.

Zignorował zaczepnie uniesioną brew bladego mężczyzny i jednym haustem wlał w siebie przezroczystą zawartość podsuniętego pod nos kieliszka.

\- Niestety, będę tego potrzebował więcej – wyznał niechętnie barmanowi.

Skupiony na Howardzie i generowanym przez niego błędnym kole, Steve zupełnie nie zauważył młodego mężczyzny, który również postanowił wybrać towarzystwo barmana i teraz drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc tuż obok siebie cichy wybuch śmiechu.

\- Nie podoba ci się impreza? – zapytał z rozbawieniem nie mężczyzna jeszcze, ale i już nie chłopiec, w odpowiedzi na zdziwione spojrzenie Steve'a.

\- To chyba nie miejsce dla mnie – odparł ostrożnie.

\- Niestety, nie każdy dysponuje luksusem decydowania o miejscu, w którym obecnie się znajduje – westchnął z enigmatycznym smutkiem przemykającym mu po twarzy.

Steve dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z uderzającego podobieństwa pomiędzy jego rozmówcą, a celem. Nim zdołał się powstrzymać, zapytał:

\- Jest pan spokrewniony z gospodarzem?

Dojrzały chłopiec i młodziutki mężczyzna w jednym ciele zaśmiali się.

\- Jestem jego synem, ale nikomu o tym nie mów.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jeszcze się wyda, że jest stary i nikogo dzisiaj nie zaliczy

Rogers omal się nie zachłysnął. Zaskoczyła go nie tylko bezczelność słów chłopca, ale i oziębła brutalność w jego głosie. Zupełnie jakby z Howardem Starkiem nie łączyło go nic poza genami.

\- Tony Stark – przedstawił się, wykorzystując osłupienie Steve'a i wyciągając do niego dłoń.

\- Glen Stevenson – odparł z uśmiechem Rogers. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak długo trzymać jego dłoni, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie taka szorstka, zniszczona, pokryta gęstą siecią blizn i jeszcze świeżych skaleczeń. - Twój ojciec wcale nie jest stary – zauważył, gdy Tony z niezaprzeczalnym ociąganiem zabrał rękę. – To chyba oznacza, że ty musisz być bardzo młody.

\- Nie martw się – prychnął Tony i uniósł swój kieliszek w kpiącym toaście. – Jestem pełnoletni.

\- Kamień spadł mi z serca.

\- Wcale się nie dziwię. Wyroki za pedofilię są przerażająco wysokie.

Steve poczuł jak rumieńce rozlewają mu się po policzkach.

\- Wcale nie myślałem o…

\- Ale ja myślałem. Bardzo intensywnie. Wolisz sypialnię czy warsztat?

Warsztat? Czy mogło mu chodzić o…

\- Najpierw warsztat – zadecydował z trudnym do ukrycia podnieceniem. Wymowny uśmiech Tony'ego uświadomił mu, że czeka ich bardzo, bardzo długa noc.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony starał się nie oddychać zbyt głośno, aby Glen nie domyślił się, że w rzeczywistości już smakował na języku jego perfumy. A jeśli to nie były perfumy? Jeśli ten cudowny aromat był wytworem wyłącznie skóry Glena, pobudzonej delikatnie przez żel pod prysznic? Po plecach Tony'ego przebiegł dreszcz, który perfidnie skumulował się w krzyżowym odcinku jego kręgosłupa.

\- Coś mi mówi, że nie masz ochoty rozmawiać o tym, dlaczego musiałeś tu przyjść – zaczął, mając nadzieję, że rozmowa pomoże mu się otrząsnąć. – Powiedz mi zatem gdzie chciałbyś teraz być.

Gdyby tylko mógł nie spojrzałby w cudownie błękitne oczy Glena, rozkoszując się jednocześnie głębokim brzmieniem jego głosu. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie jednak, że był tylko słabym chłopcem, niewolnikiem okrutnych żądz, które przy każdym uśmiechu Glena szarpały jego ciało.

\- Nie jestem pewien – odparł Glen z zamyśleniem, zupełnie jakby odpowiedź na tak banalne pytanie sprawiała mu trudność. Zazwyczaj osoby, którym dawał wybór pomiędzy warsztatem a sypialnią nie miały takich wątpliwości. Warsztat lub sypialnia były ich jedynym miejscem docelowym, co zawsze bezbłędnie odkrywał, pomimo wywodów o egzotycznych plażach czy innych równie bajecznych lokalizacjach. – Na Brooklynie jest taka mała pizzeria…

Stark parsknął śmiechem. Spoważniał jednak błyskawicznie, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że Glen nie żartował.

\- Brzmi całkiem nieźle. Moglibyśmy tam skoczyć. Co ty na to?

Liczył na gwałtowną odmowę. W końcu Glen zadeklarował się już jako „człowiek, który chciał zobaczyć warsztat, z możliwością późniejszego odwiedzenia sypialni". Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na uśmiech i rzucone mimochodem:

\- Czemu nie? Jeśli właśnie tam chciałbyś teraz być, nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiał odwrócić kota ogonem? Dlaczego poczęstował go kontrpytaniem? Tony nie był w stanie powstrzymać napadu melancholii. Miejsce, w którym chciałby być najprawdopodobniej nie istniało. Zawsze czuł, że nie powinien być w miejscach, w których czuł się dobrze, a będąc w miejscach, w których być powinien, czuł się potwornie.

\- Z Pepper… - westchnął, nim zdołał się ugryźć w język.

\- To twoja dziewczyna? – zapytał Glen, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tony'emu nie umknął jednak cień niepokoju w jego oczach. Nie mógł nawet marzyć o wspanialszym komplemencie.

\- Przyjaciółka – sprecyzował Stark. – Chociaż portale plotkarskie twierdzą, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. Co nie zmienia faktu, że z nią czułbym się dobrze nawet w małej brooklyńskiej pizzerii. Chociaż tam mógłbym potrzebować też Rhodey'ego. A ty kogo byś zabrał?

Glen zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie jakby ten wyimaginowany wypad na pizzę był kwestią życia i śmierci.

\- Chyba Nat i Clinta. Nie wiem, czy lubią takie miejsca, ale dobrze by im to zrobiło.

Tony zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Ciekawe, ale przez ostatnie kilka minut śmiał się więcej, niż przez cały tydzień. Glen cudownie na niego działał, dlatego miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zażyć jego jak największą dawkę – aby potem nie rozpaczać zbyt bardzo po zużyciu kolejnej jednorazowej znajomości.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co właściwie robił, ale podejrzewał, że to właśnie było flirtowanie. Dorastając jako brooklyński chłopiec do bicia nieczęsto miał okazję w ogóle podejść do kogoś, kto akurat wpadł mu w oko, nie mówiąc już o rozmowie jednoznacznie sugerującej obustronne zainteresowanie. Gdy jego życie odmieniło się dzięki TARCZY i poznał Peggy, zaczął liczyć na zmianę tego stanu rzeczy, jak się okazało – zupełnie bezpodstawnie.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co takiego kazało mu uśmiechać się do Tony'ego, odpowiadać na jego pytania, a nawet patrzeć mu w oczy znacznie dłużej niż wypadało. Było mu jednak przyjemnie, zaskakująco przyjemnie, przyjemnie do tego stopnia, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby to było przeczesać palcami jego starannie ułożone czarne włosy.

Dotarli do warsztatu stanowczo zbyt szybko. Gdyby szli choć trochę dłużej mógłby się rozmyślić, zrezygnować, powiedzieć, że jednak nie da rady. Nim jednak zdążył podjąć taką decyzję, usłyszał radosne:

\- A zatem zapraszam do mojego królestwa!

Nieśmiało przeszedł przez próg, prosto w ciemność. Światło rozjarzyło się dookoła, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej, ukazując mu pomieszczenie rodem z filmów science fiction. Z wrażenia aż zagwizdał.

\- Wszystkich przyprowadzasz tu na pierwszej randce? – zapytał mimowolnie.

Tony zaśmiał się, uroczo, nieśmiało, niewinnie. Zupełnie jakby tamten młody mężczyzna przy barze był jedynie rolą, którą musiał odgrywać, a teraz, w swoim królestwie, mógł być po prostu sobą.

\- Tylko tych, którzy będą w stanie docenić Jarvisa – odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Jarvisa?

\- Jarvis, to jest pan Glen Stevenson. Przywitaj się.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Stevenson.

Głos dobiegał gdzieś z okolic sufitu, ale Steve nie miał pojęcia skąd dokładnie. Zdezorientowany, zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, co wywołało u Tony'ego kolejny napad niepohamowanego śmiechu.

\- Odpuść sobie, i tak go nie zobaczysz – prychnął, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech.

\- Dlaczego? Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Steve, niewiele z tego rozumiejąc.

\- Wszędzie. I nigdzie. Jarvis to sztuczna inteligencja. Jest programem komputerowym.

Steve chciał coś na to powiedzieć (najlepiej coś inteligentnego), ale na wzmiankę o sztucznej inteligencji coś w kącie warsztatu drgnęło i z cichym furkotem zaczęło sunąć w jego stronę. Z mimowolnym zaciekawieniem spojrzał w tamtą stronę, aby móc podziwiać, jak niesamowitej budowy robot sunie powoli w kierunku intruza.

\- Nie! – krzyknął nieoczekiwanie Tony. – Ty cholerna maszyno! Wracaj do kąta!

Rozkazy młodego Starka na nic się jednak zdały – dziwna metalowa wieża zdążyła podjechać już do Steve'a i wyciągnąć w jego stronę swoje metalowe ramię. Rogers w niemym zachwycie zaczął dotykać robota, któremu chyba się to nawet podobało, bo delikatnie skubnął swoimi wszystkimi trzema palcami najpierw jego policzek, a potem włosy.

\- Dobra, wystarczy – prychnął Stark i brutalnie odepchnął robota od swojego gościa.

\- Nie robił nic złego – zaoponował Steve.

\- Tak? A mi się wydaje, że podrywanie kogoś, kogo pierwszy zaklepałem, jest bardzo złe – prychnął Tony.

Steve jeszcze nigdy nie był zaklepany. To on zawsze kogoś sobie zaklepywał i to tylko po to, żeby potem spotkać się z delikatną odmową. W prawdzie od kiedy potraktowano go serum próbował tylko z Peggy, choć innych propozycji miał pod dostatkiem, ale…

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu zrobił to, co zrobił.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu przyciągnął do siebie Tony'ego, wplótł palce w jego włosy, a potem pocałował. Jako odpowiedź wystarczył mu zupełnie fakt, że Tony bardzo szybko i bardzo wprawnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, rozchylając usta i językiem zapraszając jego język do środka.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony nie do końca wiedział, co się z nim działo. Usta Glena były ciepłe i cudownie miękkie, gdyby tylko mógł, oddałby się im cały. Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież mógł! Powoli rozchylił wargi i wysunął język. Glen zareagował na to nad wyraz ochoczo. Zaczął bardziej natarczywie przeczesywać palcami włosy Tony'ego w czasie, gdy drugą ręką wędrował po jego plecach.

\- Glen… - sapnął cichutko Stark, bojąc się, że głośniejszym dźwiękiem mógłby spłoszyć swoją zdobycz.

Może jednak lepiej by zrobił gdyby milczał?

\- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie – bąknął raptownie Stevenson, odskakując od Tony'ego.

\- Nie szkodzi. Serio – sapnął Tony. Przez chwilę łudził się jeszcze, że wrócą do tych jakże przyjemnych pieszczot, niestety, wtedy właśnie Glen zapytał:

\- Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś?

Tony westchnął. Nie to, żeby nie lubił mówić o swoim dorobku intelektualnym, wręcz przeciwnie – gdyby tylko mógł, trajkotałby o nim dzień i noc. Z doświadczenia wiedział jednak, że bardzo niewiele osób było w stanie tego słuchać, a ktoś o tak poczciwej twarzy jak Glen na pewno wytrzyma tylko kilka godzin, i to wyłącznie przez grzeczność.

\- To moja praca – odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że takie wyjaśnienie wystarczy.

\- W jakim sensie?

Glen, nie pytając o pozwolenie, zaczął się panoszyć po warsztacie. O dziwo, to jego panoszenie w ogóle Tony'emu nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdą kolejną rzeczą dotkniętą przez Glena, z każdym przejrzanym schematem, czuł się jakby pełniejszy, bardziej doceniony, doskonalszy.

\- Już od dłuższego czasu to ja jestem mózgiem Stark Industries.

Wiedział, że się odsłania. Z każdą minutą był coraz łatwiejszym łupem. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do celu wizyty Glena, a mimo to pełna rozbawienia aprobata, ten niemy zachwyt, sprawiły mu trudną do opisania przyjemność.

\- Ale o tym też nikomu mam nie mówić, żeby twój ojciec miał kogo zaliczyć?

Tony zaśmiał się i podszedł powoli do Glena, który stał do niego tyłem, z oczami utkwionymi w schemacie repulsorów. Czy cokolwiek z tego rozumiał? Tony nieśmiało przejechał palcami po jego plecach z zadowoleniem obserwując dreszcz, który przemknął po nich zaraz potem.

\- A co z moim zaliczeniem? – zapytał zalotnie, prosto do ucha Glena.

\- Nie za wcześnie na sypialnię?

Tym razem zaśmiali się obaj. Tony nie miał pewności, czy Glen wiedział już, że on wie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Do wyboru miał wsłuchiwanie się w głos kompletnie pijanego i tryumfującego ojca, albo długą noc z Glenem.

Glen bardzo szybko pomógł mu podjąć decyzję. Objął go, podniósł i posadził przed sobą na stole, spychając zarazem repulsory na drugi plan. To było... dziwnie miłe. Przez chwilę, jedną cudownie długą chwilę, Tony mógł zatonąć w kolejnym pocałunku i uwierzyć, że Glen nie jest kolejnym dupkiem, tylko zwyczajnym miłym gościem, który postanowił uratować go przed koszmarami codzienności. Zachęcony tym złudzeniem, chwycił mężczyznę za poły marynarki i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej, obejmując jednocześnie kolanami. Nawet przez materiał mógł poczuć potężne mięśnie Glena. Przytrzymać go? Wolne żarty. W żaden sposób nie zdołałby go unieruchomić, ani nawet zrobić czegoś, na co Glen nie miał ochoty. Zamknął oczy i zaśmiał się prosto w rozchylone usta Stevensona, kurczowo trzymając się tego cudownego kłamstwa.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve podniósł się ostrożnie ze stojącego w kącie warsztatu łóżka i kątem oka spojrzał na pogrążonego w głębokim śnie Tony'ego Starka. Cholera. To nie miało być tak. To w ogóle nie miało być tak. Zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Jeszcze nigdy do tego stopnia nie stracił panowania nad sytuacją. Owszem, cały wieczór oswajał się z myślą, że być może będzie musiał pójść z kimś do łóżka, ale...

Tony jęknął przez sen, wymamrotał coś i poruszył się lekko. Biedaczek, musiał spać na brzuchu. Steve naprawdę nie chciał go skrzywdzić, ale gdy raz po raz słyszał błagania o mocniej, więcej, szybciej zwyczajnie stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Dość tego użalania się nad sobą! Zerwał się na nogi i sięgnął po spodnie, z kieszeni których wypadła niezużyta niebieska tabletka. Ładując stopy w nogawki, spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopca i z ulgą stwierdził, że po jego pełnych, miękkich ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Obaj tego chcieli, nie powinien więc robić sobie wyrzutów. Było im przecież dobrze, tak bardzo, tak cholernie dobrze!

Wepchnął do ucha maleńką słuchawkę i podszedł do komputera młodego Starka. Czy był podłączony do głównego systemu SI? Chłopak twierdził, że projektowanie nowych wynalazków to teraz jego zadanie, ale to przecież jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Cóż, Fury'emu zależało na projektach Starka, więc będzie je miał. Jeśli nie od Rogersa, to od któregoś z innych agentów. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni marynarki pendrive i szybko podłączył go do gniazdka USB.

Przez chwilę obawiał się reakcji Jarvisa. Sztuczna inteligencja mogła przecież próbować go powstrzymać, albo chociaż obudzić swego twórcę. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Wirtualny asystent Starka milczał, a Rogers wolał nie zastanawiać się czy to dzięki programowi z pendrive'a czy też Tony postanowił, że tego wieczora nic ma go nie rozpraszać.

\- Podpiąłem się - szepnął Steve, aktywując słuchawkę.

\- Doskonale, skarbie - zaśmiała się Nat w jego uchu. - Jak tam upojna noc z...

\- Stark śpi tuż obok. Jak chcesz, mogę go obudzić i jego się zapytasz - syknął, dziwnie zirytowany. Owszem, nie miał doświadczenia w miłosnych podbojach i nie przeszkadzało mu, że inni sobie z tego żartowali. Teraz jednak niespecjalnie miał ochotę na słuchanie tego typu docinek.

\- Cholera, Steve! Nie mogłeś przejść do innego pokoju?

\- Niespecjalnie.

\- Szlag. Pilnuj, żeby się nie obudził.

\- Nie muszę już nic włączać czy...

\- Hej, daj też naszym informatykom się choć trochę wykazać, co? Po prostu przypilnuj staruszka...

\- To nie Howard.

\- Co? Czekaj, to gdzie ty jesteś?

\- W warsztacie jego syna.

Nat zagwizdała z uznaniem. Nie zapytała, dlaczego Steve postanowił zmienić cel operacji i był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny. Najwyraźniej ufała jego osądowi. Tak na dobrą sprawę - to właśnie Natasha dawała mu korepetycje ze szpiegowania. Sama uznała również, że jest gotowy na taką misję; nie mogła więc podważyć jego kompetencji, nie podkopując jednocześnie własnego autorytetu.

\- Pogadamy jak już wrócisz. Teraz pilnuj młodego.

Rogersa nie trzeba było jakoś specjalnie przekonywać. W kilku susach znalazł się przy Stakru i ostrożnie, najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się, stwierdził, że to jednak za mało. Musi go dotknąć, położyć się tuż obok, odetchnąć jeszcze raz wydychanym przez niego powietrzem, zachłysnąć się ciepłym zapachem jego ciała. Zgranie wszystkiego, co istotne, zajmie pewnie informatykom trochę czasu, mógł więc jeszcze przez chwilę poleżeć, bez szkody dla nikogo.

Dla nikogo, poza samym sobą.


	6. Chapter 6

Gdzieś w tle słyszał głos Pepper, ciepły i cudownie kojący, nie potrafił jednak się na nim skupić. Myślami wciąż wracał do wczorajszego wieczora i do Glena Stevensona. Wiedział doskonale, że nieziemsko przystojny blondyn przyszedł do niego jedynie po to, by uzyskać dostęp do najnowszych projektów Stark Industries. Nie zamierzał mu tego dodatkowo komplikować, dlatego celowo kazał Jarvisowi milczeć. Uznał, że to całkiem rozsądny prezent za upojną noc.

Problem polegał na tym, że Glen zrobił mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy i wypowiedział setki zupełnie zbędnych słów, zdradzając tym samym, iż brakowało mu doświadczenia nie tylko w tego typu misjach, ale i ogólnie w sferze miłosno-erotycznej. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, Tony uznał to za wyjątkowo urocze.

\- Tony! - krzyknęła mu Pepper prosto do ucha. - Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

\- Hej, Pep - zaczął nieśmiało, starając się nie patrzeć w oczy swojej przyjaciółce i asystentce w jednej osobie. - Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

Virginia przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła się na niego w całkowitym osłupieniu. Do tej pory była święcie przekonana, że tragiczne w skutkach małżeństwo rodziców młodego Starka, zniszczyło do reszty jego złudzenia co do miłości, zauroczeń i innego tego typu problemów. Dzięki temu nie musiała nigdy pomagać mu leczyć złamanego serca i była za to dozgonnie wdzięczna opatrzności, bo biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość z jaką Tony pakował się w toksyczne związki, musiałaby udostępniać mu swoje ramię do wypłakiwania smutków średnio cztery razy na tydzień.

\- Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego? - zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Chyba tak.

Pepper westchnęła przeciągle, po czym usiadła naprzeciw z miną sugerującą, że jest gotowa wysłuchać jego historii, bez względu na to, jak absurdalna by ona była.

\- Poznaliśmy się wczoraj na gali. Trochę rozmawialiśmy. Potem zaprowadziłem go do warsztatu i jeszcze trochę rozmawialiśmy. A potem zaczęliśmy się całować i...

\- Wystarczy - ucięła Potts. Kochała Tony'ego bardziej niż pozwalały na to granice standardowej przyjaźni, ale jego podboje łóżkowe to naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej chciała rozmawiać. - Wytłumacz mi proszę, dlaczego uważasz, że się zakochałeś.

\- Chciał mnie zabrać na randkę. - Stark zaśmiał się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie szczerość bijącą z twarzy Glena, gdy o tym rozmawiali. - Do pizzerii na Brooklynie.

\- To dość mało... romantyczne miejsce, nie sądzisz?

\- Problem polega na tym, Pep, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by z nim tam pójść.

\- Więc czemu nie pójdziesz?

\- Bo nie mam pojęcia, kto to był.

Transfer danych wskazywał jednoznacznie, że Glen był agentem TARCZY. Fakt ten mocno zaimponował Tony'emu - trzeba było być naprawdę kimś wyjątkowym, by dostać się do tak prestiżowej organizacji rządowej. Z drugiej strony schlebiało mu również, że TARCZA zaczęła interesować się jego osiągnięciami.

Niestety, chociaż Jarvis prześledził listę pracowników TARCZY wzdłuż i wszerz, nie znalazł żadnego Glena Stevensona.

Niechętnie przyznał się Pepper do porażki. Czuł jednak, że po prostu musi podzielić się z kimś tym ciężarem, bo nie da rady dźwigać go samotnie.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę dyskretnie skontaktować się z TARCZĄ i zażądać wyjaśnień. To, że pracują dla dobra naszego kraju nie daje im jeszcze prawa do...

\- Nie, Pep. Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwał jej ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Powiedz mi lepiej jeszcze raz, czym mam się dzisiaj zająć.

\- Czyli jednak nie słuchałeś, hm?


	7. Chapter 7

Bach! Bach! Bach!

Cios za ciosem, pięści Rogersa trafiały w worek treningowy. Ćwiczył tak od kilku godzin i wciąż nie miał dość, czego nie można było niestety powiedzieć o workach - kilka doszczętnie zniszczonych sztuk walało się po podłodze siłowni. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu miałby wyrzuty sumienia, że tak beztrosko niszczył państwową własność, teraz jednak był na to zbyt wściekły.

Najwięcej bólu sprawiał mu fakt, iż nawet nie potrafił jasno sprecyzować, kto był winien całej tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

Z jednej strony to dyrektor Fury zlecił mu tę misję.

Z drugiej - to Natasha uznała, że jest gotowy, by wykazać się w terenie.

Ale tak na dobrą sprawę, sam się zgodził, nikt go do niczego nie zmuszał. Nikt też nie kazał mu wchodzić w emocjonalny kontakt z celem. Przeciwnie, wielokrotnie go ostrzegali, by się nie angażował się uczuciowo.

Czuł się jak dziecko we mgle. Nie tylko nie miał pojęcia, co go właściwie spotkało, ale i nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć, choć doskonale wiedział, że powinien. Tylko jak miał zupełnie wypchnąć z myśli Tony'ego Starka, jego roziskrzone oczy, błąkający się w kącikach jego ust łobuzerski uśmiech! Cholera jasna!

Materiał kolejnego worka nie wytrzymał zderzenia z pięścią Steve'a i miałki piasek posypał się na posadzkę.

\- Hej, kochaniutki - szepnęła mu Nat prosto na ucho, podkradając się nie wiadomo jak i kiedy. - Wyjaśnisz mi, czemu nie przyszedłeś obgadać tego, co ci zaległo na wątrobie? Czy może podpadłam tak bardzo, że nie masz już ochoty mi się zwierzać?

\- To nie tak - zaczął niechętnie, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Po prostu... Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć.

\- Chodzi o młodego Starka?

Nie był przygotowany na tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Uszy momentalnie mu poczerwieniały i cały jakby zamknął się w sobie, licząc na to, że w ten sposób zniechęci Natashę do zadawania dalszych pytań. Och, jak bardzo się mylił!

\- Co? Aż taki był dobry? Wiesz, jak chcesz się z nim jeszcze kiedyś spotkać...

\- Daruj sobie - syknął Steve, mimowolnie wyładowując na przyjaciółce całą swoją frustrację. - Wiesz dobrze, że nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po prostu czuł całym sobą, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Zupełnie jakby byli wrogami, którzy jedynie przez krótką chwilę znaleźli się po tej samej stronie barykady. Właściwie, porównanie to było wręcz przerażająco trafne. Stark Industries reprezentowało sobą wolną od państwowej ingerencji kapitalistyczną myśl niepohamowanego postępu. TARCZY natomiast, chociażby ze względu na powody, dla których powstała, wciąż przyświecały klasyczne ideały „Bóg, honor i ojczyzna", w mniej lub bardziej konserwatywnym aspekcie.

Z tego właśnie powodu wszelkie próby zwerbowania Howarda Starka kończyły się niepowodzeniem.

Chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę, chyba jeszcze nikt z TARCZY nie pomyślał, by zatrudnić jego syna...

Steve potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, chcąc opędzić się od tych zgubnych myśli. „Nic z tego nie będzie" powtarzał sobie w duchu, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu uchroni się przed potencjalną porażką. Nie umknął mu jednak drapieżny błysk w oczach Natashy, która zapewne jak zwykle doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co działo się w jego głowie.

Po co w ogóle wchodził w tą rozmowę?


	8. Chapter 8

Tony Stark nienawidził, jak to lubił je nazywać, dni audiencyjnych. Dziesiątki ludzi przychodziły do jego gabinetu, żeby zawracać mu gitarę, bo oczywiście jego ojciec nie mógł ich przyjąć. A on musiał słuchać męczących wywodów, najczęściej dotyczących pomysłów i projektów tak żałosnych, jakby robił je licealista. No, może nie każdy licealista. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, co Tony prezentował na szkolnych dniach nauki... Nie, nie to również błędne założenie. Był przecież geniuszem. Nie mógł aż tak generalizować. Powinien też pamiętać, że właśnie na takiej audiencji po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Brucem Bannerem, który przecież mógł się popisać nie lada intelektem.

Nie mniej jednak Tony wychodził z założenia, że jedynym pozytywnym aspektem takich dni było to, iż wyglądał fenomenalnie w garniturze.

\- Nawet go nie słuchałeś - syknęła Pepper, gdy dość ozięble pożegnał się z kolejnym petentem.

\- Słuchałem, Pep - prychnął. - Po prostu realizujemy już identyczny projekt. Nie możemy sami sobie robić konkurencji.

\- W takim razie pan Jones pójdzie do Hammera i Hammer będzie robił nam konkurencję.

\- Hammer to błazen, a nie nasza konkurencja. Poza tym, niby co miałem zrobić?

\- Włączyć Jonesa do projektu.

\- Pep! Ci ludzie pracują nad swoim projektem od ponad sześciu miesięcy! Nie mogę im kazać przyjąć do zespołu kogoś zupełnie zielonego i oczekiwać, że wszystko będzie ok!

\- Cóż za zadziwiający takt! Jakoś nigdy wcześniej się przejmowałeś, co pomyślą ludzie, których masz pod sobą. Dlaczego teraz postanowiłeś zastanowić się, co wypada, a co nie, i to kosztem Jonesa, który jest najprawdopodobniej najbystrzejszym technikiem, z jakim mieliśmy do czynienia od ponad...

Wywód przerwało jej niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi. Jones miał być ostatnim petentem tego dnia, dlatego zarówno Tony jak i Pepper spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na wejście do gabinetu, w którym stanęła niepozorna rudowłosa kobietka w modnej garsonce.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie była pani umówiona - syknęła Potts, odruchowo zasłaniając młodego Starka przed przeszywającym spojrzeniem nieproszonego gościa.

\- Nie była umówiona? Cudownie, w takim razie wychodzę - stwierdził Tony, wzruszając ramionami. Miał za sobą naprawdę długi i męczący dzień i nawet nie zamierzał udawać, że było inaczej.

\- Wolałabym, by pan został, panie Stark. - Rudowłosa powstrzymała go nie tylko gestem, ale i wyjątkowo czarującym uśmiechem. Powoli sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła identyfikator. - Natasha Romanoff, TARCZA. Panna Potts, jak mniemam. Rozmawiałyśmy jakiś czas temu przez telefon.

Tony zamarł w bezruchu. TARCZA? To chyba jakiś koszmarny żart! Prosił przecież Pepper, żeby nic nie robiła w tej sprawie! Cholera! Minęło pieprzone pół roku! Zdążył już prawie o wszystkim zapomnieć, przejść do porządku dziennego. I co teraz? Zupełnie jakby ktoś wiertarką rozgrzebał mu starą ranę! Może jakoś podpadł? Może to TARCZA podpadła? Czyżby próbowali jeszcze raz dobrać się do jego projektów?

Natasha i Pepper rozmawiały o czymś pozornie spokojnymi głosami. Widział jednak doskonale, że obie ledwie powstrzymują się przed wybuchem. Aż buzowało w nich od z trudem tłumionych emocji. Co ciekawe, Tony pomimo swych socjopatycznych zapędów, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są to emocje negatywne. O co właściwie chodziło?

W co tym razem Pepper chciała go wpakować?


	9. Chapter 9

Wezwanie pojawiło się nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. Steve był właśnie w trakcie przesłuchiwania kilku żołnierzy Hydry, których pochwycono niecały tydzień wcześniej, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon, obwieszczając dobitnie, iż Fury oczekuje jego obecności w siedzibie głównej. Nie miał w zwyczaju polemizować z rozkazami. Zazwyczaj po prostu albo się do nich stosował, albo nie. Fury'ego znał i szanował jednak wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nie wzywaliby go, gdyby nie było to absolutnie konieczne.

Dlatego właśnie, niewiele się zastanawiając, wskoczył na swój motocykl i popędził do stacjonarnej siedziby TARCZY. W sumie nie zrobiłby nic dziwnego, gdyby zadzwonił do Nat i zapytał, o co właściwie chodzi. Mógł nawet spróbować skontaktować się z Clintem, choć ten zapewne jak zwykle udawałby, że zapomniał włączyć aparat słuchowy i zignorowałby dzwoniący telefon. W końcu niby dlaczego miałby zwracać uwagę na wibracje?

Rogers nie zrobił tego jednak. Przyjechał na miejsce zupełnie w ciemno, bo Fury nie pofatygował się nawet, by cokolwiek mu wyjaśnić. Jak zwykle.

Dlatego właśnie teraz stał przed szeroko uśmiechniętą Natashą i patrzył na nią, jakby postradała rozum. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Padł ofiarą podłego żartu, prawda? Niech ktoś powie, że to zwykły, koszmarny żart!

\- Nie rób miny, jakby ktoś ci nasikał do kieszeni - prychnął Clint z krzywym uśmiechem rozsmarowanym po twarzy. Jak zwykle za nic miał cudze cierpienie. - Bo zaraz Coulson przyjdzie cię przytulić.

Steve wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, na co Barton parsknął przytłumionym śmiechem.

\- Gorzej niż dzieci. - Nat nawet nie próbowała udawać, że nie przewróciła oczami, co dodatkowo rozwścieczyło Rogersa.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - syknął w jej stronę.

\- Nie myśl, że wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, kochanie. Fury'emu spodobały się projekty Starka. To wszystko.

\- Więc jak wyjaśnisz to, że mnie tu wezwał?

\- Ktoś musi patrzeć Starkowi na rączki, nie sądzisz?

\- Jesteś podła.

\- Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz.

\- No, już, już, dziewczynki - Clint uciszył ich oboje, nie mogąc sobie oczywiście darować protekcjonalnego tonu. - Po co te kłótnie? Przecież i tak wiemy, że żyć bez siebie nie możecie.

Najprawdopodobniej próbowaliby odpowiedzieć mu jak najdosadniej, może nawet przy użyciu pięści, ale niestety na horyzoncie pojawił się dyrektor Fury ze swoim nowym ulubionym wynalazcą u boku. Steve zamarł momentalnie. Wmawiał sobie uparcie, że przez ostatnie pół roku zdążył wyidealizować postać Tony'ego Starka do absurdalnej doskonałości, że to właśnie dlatego tak bardzo tęskni za jego zapachem, miękkością jego skóry, za bezczelnym spojrzeniem i przeczącymi mu zupełnie niewinnymi rumieńcami.

Mylił się. Tak bardzo, tak cholernie się mylił!

Dłonie zaczęły mu drżeć z ledwie tłumionego podniecenia, dlatego pospiesznie zacisnął je w pięści.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Nic się nie stało.

Tony, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do przerwanego wątku, zasypując Fury'ego detalami swojego najnowszego projektu. Jakby nawet go nie zauważył. Albo, co gorsza, nie uznał wartym zauważenia.

Usłyszał wściekłe syknięcie Nat, która zapewne nie takiego zwrotu akcji oczekiwała. Steve uśmiechnął się do niej z przekąsem, gdy Fury i Stark minęli ich, wchodząc do sali konferencyjnej. Byli przecież profesjonalistami. Nie mogli mieszać życia prywatnego z pracą.

Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Romanoff przez ostatnie pół roku.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony miał bardzo poważne problemy ze skupieniem wzroku. Z jednej strony musiał się bezustannie skupiać na Furym, z drugiej jednak - po raz pierwszy od sześciu miesięcy miał okazję znaleźć się w towarzystwie Glena. A raczej Steve'a Rogersa. Bo przecież nie mógł podać mu swojego prawdziwego imienia. Fakt ten niespodziewanie zirytował młodego Starka. Czy jego imię i nazwisko były aż tak tajne, że nie mógł się nimi podzielić z kimś, kogo bez większych skrupułów przeleciał? Ze złości omal nie zazgrzytał zębami.

A przecież nie można było zaprzeczyć, że wytworzyła się między nimi chemia, jakiś specyficzny rodzaj oddziaływania, które przyciągało ich ku sobie, zmuszało go poszukiwania spojrzenia tego drugiego, skupiania na sobie jego uwagi.

Cholera! Przecież tak w ogóle nie da się funkcjonować!

\- Panie Stark?

Aż podskoczył, słysząc nad sobą głos Fury'ego. Posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i wyznał, z resztą zgodnie z prawdą:

\- Przepraszam. Do późna siedziałem nad nowym projektem.

\- Wolałbym, żeby się pan jednak porządnie wysypiał - odparł dyrektor TARCZY głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Może ktoś powinien tego przypilnować? - zaproponował bezczelnie blondyn, siedzący po prawej stronie Steve'a. Jak mu tam było? Clint Barton?

Fury skinął głową.

\- To, między innymi będzie wasze zadanie - powiedział, po czym skinął Tony'emu głową i wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W drzwiach minął się z mężczyzną w średnim wieku, który zasalutował mu sprawnie, po czym zajął jego miejsce w sali konferencyjnej.

\- Nazywam się Phil Coulson i będę nadzorował wszystkie pańskie projekty... - zaczął, wyciągając w stronę Tony'ego dłoń.

\- Nie potrzebuję nadzoru - przerwał mu Stark pospiesznie.

Zbyt pospiesznie. Na gładkim czole Coulsona wypiętrzyła się i zapulsowała ostrzegawczo żyłka.

\- Jeśli chce pan pracować dla TARCZY...

\- Kto powiedział, że chcę? - Cholera, powinien przestać irytować tego gościa. Takie zabawy na pewno się dobrze nie skończą. - Moja asystentka stwierdziła, że to dobrze wpłynie na wizerunek firmy. Firmy mojego ojca, jakby pan nie zauważył. Dlaczego zatem miałbym chcieć dla was pracować?

\- Pracując dla nas, może się pan przysłużyć ojczyźnie - syknął Coulson, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Czy wie pan ilu ludziom daje pracę Stark Industries? Czy naprawdę uważa pan, że powinienem się jakoś dodatkowo przysługiwać komukolwiek?

\- Skoro już o tym mowa... - zaczął coraz bardziej zirytowany agent, ale tym razem przerwał mu Steve.

\- Phil, proszę - rzucił po prostu i Coulson momentalnie zakopał topór wojenny.

Że co? Tak po prostu? Ale to przecież oznaczałoby...

Tony posłał Rogersowi jedno ze swoich najbardziej jadowitych spojrzeń. Nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Spodziewał się, że to spotkanie może go zaboleć, ale nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo. Po co ta cała cholerna Romanoff w ogóle przychodziła zawracać mu gitarę, skoro Steve był już zajęty kimś innym? Przecież Tony zgodził się na tę współpracę tylko ze względu na niego!

\- Panie Stark, czy chciałby pan zobaczyć warsztat, który będzie do pana dyspozycji? - zapytał Rogers z udawaną powagą. Nie, na pewno nie był poważny. Kąciki ust aż drżały mu od ledwie powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

Takie to zabawne?

\- Nie.

\- Ale...

\- Będę pracował u siebie, a projekty przekażę przez pośredników. Nie ma potrzeby, żebym spędzał czas... tutaj - oznajmił dobitnie, po czym wyszedł bez pożegnania.

„Nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj" powtarzał sobie w myślach, świadomy, że gdyby tylko jeszcze raz zerknął na Steve»a, wybuchnąłby płaczem.


	11. Chapter 11

Najchętniej odreagowałby wszystko, wyżywając się na worku treningowym. Nie chciał jednak zwracać na siebie uwagi Nat, która przez ostatnie kilka dni stawała na głowie, by dociec, co poszło nie tak i dlaczego jej genialny plan nie wypalił. Zupełnie jakby uważała, że wciąż da się coś zrobić. Zdaniem Steve'a było już pozamiatane. Nie ważne, co takiego schrzanili po drodze. Grunt, że im nie wyszło. Doskonale widział w oczach Tony'ego, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie byli dla siebie stworzeni. Nie mógł się przecież z tym kłócić. Musiał to po prostu zaakceptować, bez względu na to, jak bardzo cierpiał, jak boleśnie znosił każdą myśl o tym, że nigdy nie będą razem.

Mimo wszystko jednak, gdzieś tam na dnie jego sumienia kołatała się świadomość, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że wciąż istniało coś, co powinien zrobić. Przynajmniej, żeby uciszyć, stłumić to irytujące pragnienie, by uczynić z młodego Starka swoją własność.

Dlatego właśnie zrobił coś, do czego nie posunąłby się za żadne skarby w normalnych okolicznościach.

Poszedł porozmawiać z Peggy Carter.

W prawdzie ich związek zakończył się katastrofą zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczął, ale mimo to wciąż darzyli się ciepłymi uczuciami. I chociaż to Nat była niewątpliwie najlepszą przyjaciółką Steve'a, to właśnie do Peg zwracał się z prośbą o radę w sytuacjach krytycznych.

Zabawne, ale Natasha, choć rewelacyjnie sprawdzała się jako szpieg, to gdy przychodziło do swatania kogokolwiek (najczęściej niestety Steve'a) zupełnie traciła kontrolę nad zgubnym entuzjazmem. Broń Boże, nie miał jej tego za złe! Po prostu w tym konkretnym przypadku wyjątkowo zależało mu na subtelności.

Ostrożnie zapukał do pokoju Peggy.

\- Proszę!

Wszedł do środka i z podziwem spojrzał na filigranową brunetkę tonącą w umowach, traktatach pokojowych, dywagacjach w zakresie etykiety i tego, co w jakim kraju wypada, a co nie. Momentalnie przypomniało mu się, dlaczego tak bardzo ją kochał.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, że wpadniesz, posprzątałabym trochę - zaśmiała się z zakłopotaniem na jego widok.

\- Jeśli ten chaos jest ci potrzebny do pracy, to nawet cieszę się, że go nie zakłóciłem skłanianiem cię w jakikolwiek sposób do sprzątania.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły, wiesz? - westchnęła, wydostając się z odmętów gniazda pracy. - Nic dziwnego, że ten cały Stark tak podle...

\- Nat rozmawiała z tobą o Tonym? - zapytał Steve z przerażeniem. To nie miało być tak. Cholera!

\- Uznała, że to dla ciebie bardzo ważne i że woli skonsultować sprawę ze mną. - Peggy wzruszyła ramionami, jakby miała bardzo mieszane uczucia do całej sprawy swatania.

\- Nie wiem, co Natasha powiedziała ci na jego temat, ale chciałbym, żebyś poznała go osobiście. - Wiedział, że w przypadku Peg owijanie w bawełnę nie ma sensu. Pod tym względem byli identyczni - uwielbiali jasne sytuacje, bez drugiego dna i podstępów (choć w razie potrzeby radzili sobie z nimi bez większych problemów).

\- Kiedy? - zapytała Peg, od razu podchwytując pomysł.

\- Za trzy dni ktoś z TARCZY ma spotkać się ze Starkiem i odebrać projekty. Nie wiem, czy będzie je przekazywał osobiście, ale jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciał bawić się w pośredników.

\- A dlaczego nie pójdziesz sam i z nim nie porozmawiasz? Dlaczego twoim zdaniem lepiej będzie jeśli najpierw wybadam teren?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć po prostu odwrócił wzrok. Jak miał wyliczyć miliony rzeczy, które już zdążył spartaczyć?

\- Och, Steve - westchnęła z politowaniem i pogłaskała go czule po policzku, doskonale rozumiejąc, co chciał powiedzieć.


	12. Chapter 12

Choć uparcie powtarzał sobie, że jest najzupełniej spokojny, że to spotkanie absolutnie nic nie znaczy, że przecież już postanowili jednoznacznie wykreślić się nawzajem ze swojego życia - to mimo wszystko drżał z tłumionego podniecenia i co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek.

Czy to już?

Wskazówki ospale sunęły po tarczy. Zupełnie jakby chciały odroczyć ponowne zderzenie dwóch tak diametralnie różnych światów.

Czy w ogóle chciał się z nim spotkać?

Cholera! Dlaczego właściwie zakładał, że to Steve przyjdzie odebrać projekty? TARCZA mogła przecież wysłać jakiegokolwiek agenta, zapewne po prostu kogoś, kto akurat miał wolne. Skąd pomysł, że to musi być Steve?

Czyżby podświadomie pragnął ponownej konfrontacji? Co jest, do cholery? Przecież nie był masochistą! Na pewno szanował się bardziej niż ojciec i nie zamierzał popadać w alkoholizm z byle powodu. Fakt, zdarzało mu się zapijać smutki, a ostatnio robił to właśnie z powodu Rogersa, ale przecież... Przecież nie zamierzał rozgrzebywać tej rany, skoro właśnie zaczęła się zabliźniać!

Zdecydowane pukanie obwieściło przybycie wysłannika TARCZY, zmuszając Starka do podjęcia jednoznacznej decyzji.

Był gotowy na śmierć w męczarniach, czy może raczej wolał sobie tego oszczędzić?

„Zawsze możesz jeszcze zadzwonić po Pepper" pomyślał, po czym przeklął się za tchórzostwo i zawołał znacznie głośniej, niż było to konieczne:

\- Wejść!

Omal nie zawył z wściekłości, gdy do pokoju wkroczyła drobna brunetka w garsonce imitującej żeńską alternatywę dla munduru. Zupełnie jakby zamiast odebrać teczkę zamierzała wypowiedzieć Tony'emu wojnę. Jej kształtne, podkreślone czerwoną szminką usta wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Też uważam, że powinien przyjść osobiście, zamiast bawić się w pośredników - rzuciła w ramach powitania.

\- Słucham?

\- Mężczyźni potrafią być naprawdę gorsi niż małe dzieci.

\- Ale zazwyczaj doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, kiedy się ich obraża - prychnął Stark. Fakt, zaimponowała mu bezczelnością, ale nie miał ochoty na grę w podchody. - Dlaczego zatem nie przyszedł?

Westchnęła.

\- Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale nie licząc mnie, Steve nie ma absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia w kwestii związków. - Roześmiał się i już chciał zacząć się kłócić, uciszyła go jednak gestem. - Tak, to wydaje się nieprawdopodobne. Tylko, że nie zawsze wyglądał jak facet z reklamy bielizny.

Tym razem najwyraźniej liczyła na śmiech i pytania. Niestety, Tony musiał ją rozczarować.

\- Gdybym chciał mieć faceta z reklamy bielizny, w ogóle by cię tu nie było - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie żałując agentce ani krztyny żalu i goryczy. - Gdyby był podrywaczem, w ogóle bym z tobą nie rozmawiał. Nie mam ani ochoty, ani nawet siły na takie gierki, rozumiesz? Próbowałem tego. Nie wyszło i mam dość. Wydawało mi się, że znalazłem alternatywę, ale... - machnął bezładnie ręką, dając rozmówczyni do zrozumienia, że nie tylko Rogers jest nowicjuszem jeśli chodzi o kategorię „stałe związki".

\- Cóż, bardzo mnie to cieszy, ale...

\- A mnie wręcz przeciwnie - przerwał gwałtownie, wybuchając nerwowym śmiechem. - Będziemy w tym beznadziejni, wiesz? Po arcymistrzowsku damy dupy.

\- Panie Stark, takie słownictwo...

\- Do dupy ze słownictwem!

Zamilkli oboje. Tony zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie mogło oznaczać pojawienie się drugiej swatki. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać cały ich związek, to lepiej od razu się poddać. Ale z drugiej strony - przecież jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli!

Drżenie kolan zmusiło go do opadnięcia na krzesło. W którym momencie stał się tak słaby?


	13. Chapter 13

Nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy po raz ostatni był u Grega na pizzy, jednak zaraz po wejściu do maleńkiego lokalu, ukrytego gdzieś na Brooklynie, poczuł cudowny zapach dobrze wypieczonego ciasta i sosu ze świeżych pomidorów - w jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że Tony został oficjalnie poinformowany, jaki jest cel tego spotkania i z kim właściwie się spotka.

Steve zamknął oczy i zgarbił się nad stoliczkiem przykrytym obrusem w biało-czerwoną kratę. Najgorszy możliwy scenariusz zakładał, że Stark nie będzie miał pojęcia, po co Peggy zaprosiła go do pizzerii. Na widok Steve;a mógłby wtedy po prostu odwrócić się i wyjść z lokalu. Nie byłoby nawet dziwne; w końcu ile można przejść nieudanych prób swatania nim się zrozumie, że związek nie ma prawa bytu?

Drzwi skrzypnęły, wpuszczając do środka chłodne, jesienne powietrze, a wraz z nim młodego bruneta z głową opatuloną szczelnie wełnianym szalikiem. W pierwszej chwili Steve go nie poznał - grafitowy płaszcz nie wyróżniał się zupełnie niczym, podobnie jak przetarte jeansy i mocno znoszone tenisówki. Wszystko dlatego, że wyszedł z założenia, że Tony Stark nosi tylko garnitury, drogie koszule, czarne spodnie w kancik i wypastowane na połysk buty. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go przebranego za szarego człowieka i czującego się w tym przebraniu jak w drugiej skórze.

Para bystrych oczu przemknęła po sali, ewidentnie kogoś szukając. Steve zamarł.

Odwróci się i wyjdzie. Odwróci się i wyjdzie. Odwróci się i wyjdzie.

Nie mogąc znieść ani chwili dłużej tej niepewności, wstał i nieśmiało pomachał Starkowi. Przygotowany na rozczarowanie i odrzucenie, zupełnie nie spodziewał się ani rumieńca, ani nieśmiałego uśmiechu.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że nie przyszedłeś bez kurtki - jęknął Tony chuchając zawzięcie w zmarznięte palce.

\- Mam szybki metabolizm i generalnie w ogóle nie jest mi zimno. - Nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co właściwie robi, chwycił bruneta za dłoń, rzeczywiście okropnie skostniałą. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co właściwie zrobił; chciał się wycofać, było już jednak za późno.

Tony złapał zachłannie jego rękę i siadając, przytknął do czerwonego od mrozu nosa. Rogers opadł z powrotem na krzesło, po czym wybuchł stłumionym śmiechem i oddał Starkowi do dyspozycji również drugą dłoń.

\- Zamówiłem już jedną pizzę, żebyśmy nie musieli czekać - zaczął ostrożnie Steve. - Mam nadzieję, że się nie gnie...

\- Gniewać się? Skąd! - Tony udał, iż jest dogłębnie przerażony takim pomysłem. - Umieram z głodu. Poza tym, ktoś mi kiedyś mówił, że mają tu najlepszą pizzę na całym Brooklynie.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową. Z jednej strony niezaprzeczalnie mu ulżyło. Najwyraźniej ciągle istniała szansa, że im się uda. Z drugiej jednak, wciąż pozostawało mnóstwo spraw, które wymagały omówienia. Oni natomiast albo rozmawiali o idiotyzmach albo milczeli. Owszem, było miło, ale...

\- Tony, chciałem... - zaczął, ale Stark błyskawicznie wszedł mu w słowo:

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie dotyczy pracy.

\- Również na to liczę, ale to czasem bardzo trudne do uniknięcia.

\- Może powinniśmy ustalić jakieś hasło? - Usta Tony'ego rozciągnęły się w szerokim i nieco złośliwym uśmiechu.

\- Co powiesz na „Coulson"?

Pomysł ten wydał się Steve'owi wyjątkowo śmieszny, Tony natomiast zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc zrozumieć aluzji.

\- Myślałem, że go lubisz - bąknął z niejakim wyrzutem.

\- Lubię z nim pracować - Rogers wzruszył ramionami. - Natomiast poza pracą... trochę mnie przeraża.

W tym momencie Greg postawił na ich stoliku wielką parującą pizzę, aż ciężką od kurczaka, kukurydzy i ananasa. Tony, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach, uwolnił dłonie Steve'a, po czym rozpiął płaszcz. Najwyraźniej było mu już cieplej, choć jego twarz wciąż wydawała się niezdrowo zaczerwieniona. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej to nie mróz zawinił.


	14. Chapter 14

Czuł się dziwnie, jakby nie na miejscu, siedząc przy stole w maleńkim mieszkanku Rogersa gdzieś na Brooklynie. Gospodarz krzątał się w kuchni, szykując herbatę. Na ścianie tykał stary zegar z kukułką. Ze stojącego z kącie gramofonu dobiegał spokojny, głęboki głos Sinatry. W powietrzu unosił się kojący zapach starości, przesycony pyłem z suszonych róż, lawendą i aromatem mielonej kawy.

Zupełnie jakby trafił do innego świata.

\- Dostałem to mieszkanie po babci - wyjaśnił Steve, stawiając przed Tonym kubek z parującym naparem. Najwyraźniej również był świadomy kontrastu między swoim lokum, a lokalami, do jakich przywykł Stark. - Jest bardzo staroświeckie, wiem, ale za każdym razem, jak próbuję coś wyrzucić, sentyment zwycięża.

Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że Tony w każdej chwili może zapragnąć uciec. Właściwie - zachowywał się w ten sposób cały wieczór, przez co Stark miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Starał się nie poruszać trudnych tematów, nie pytał ani o Coulsona i jego relacje ze Steve'm, ani o Peggy Carter, ani o Natashę Romanoff, ani nic związanego z TARCZĄ. Próbował jak najwięcej żartować i jak najczęściej się uśmiechać, od czego powoli zaczynały już boleć go policzki.

Mimo to Rogers wciąż zachowywał się podejrzanie ostrożnie. Jak dziecko, które coś przeskrobało i teraz bało się konsekwencji.

\- Jest w porządku. Podoba mi się. Serio. - Choć starał się powiedzieć to z jak najszerszym uśmiechem na ustach, Steve zdawał się mocno nieprzekonany. - Bardzo w stylu mojej matki.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Blondyn usiadł naprzeciwko i z roztargnieniem zaczął sączyć herbatę, starając się przy tym nie patrzeć na Tony'ego. Do jasnej cholery! O co mu właściwie chodziło?

\- Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, żebym już sobie poszedł...

\- Nie! Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? - Steve aż zbladł z przerażenia. - Przepraszam, jeśli cię jakoś uraziłem, ale nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziemy do mnie i po prostu nie bardzo wiem... - Zawiesił głos, a bladość zastąpiły rażąco czerwone rumieńce.

Tony musiał zakryć usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Dlaczego on musiał być tak koszmarnie niewinny?

\- Spokojnie, nie zaciągnę cię do łóżka wbrew twojej woli - obiecał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, który zdawał się całkowicie przeczyć jego słowom.

Na szczęście (czy też nie) Rogers został wybawiony z opresji przez dzwoniący telefon. Rzucił się po niego, jakby goniło go stado wściekłych psów, co jednocześnie rozbawiło, jak i zirytowało Tony;ego. Czy powiedział coś złego? Wydymając wargi z niezadowolenia, śledził uważnie wzrokiem miotającego się przy telefonie blondyna.

\- Teraz? - pytał nerwowym szeptem. Najwyraźniej coś wyskoczyło mu w pracy, bo rzucił Tony'emu przepraszające spojrzenie. - Jestem bardzo zajęty i o ile to nie jest coś śmiertelnie ważnego... Rozumiem. Tak, wiem. Ale... Tak, oczywiście. Zaraz tam będę.

Z cichym westchnieniem odłożył telefon po czym obdarzył Starka wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka.

\- Fury twierdzi, że moja obecność...

\- Idź. - Tony nie wahał się ani chwilę. Doskonale pamiętał te wszystkie razy, gdy Pepper wzywała go, nie bacząc na czas ani miejsce.

\- Ale...

\- Poczekam.

\- Tutaj?

\- Mogę w sypialni.

\- Jesteś okropny.

\- Też cię kocham.

Zamilkli, zupełnie zaskoczeni własnymi słowami. Przez dłuższą chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Mógł przecież ugryźć się w język; wiedział doskonale, jak Rogers reagował na wszelkie seksualne podteksty.

Nie spodziewał się, że Steve podejdzie do niego, pocałuje go w czoło i rzuci niemal bezczelnie:

\- Nie krępuj się. Droga wolna.

Osłupiały ze zdziwienia, ledwie zauważył jak Rogers dopija herbatę i wychodzi z mieszkania.


	15. Chapter 15

W tamtym momencie znienawidził swoją pracę. Jasne, potrafił zrozumieć, że stanowił coś w rodzaju oficjalnego pogromcy żołnierzy Hydry i przesłuchania generalnie szły sprawniej, gdy był na nich obecny. Ale przecież mogli mu choć raz odpuścić, prawda? Nic by się nie stało, tym bardziej, że biedak, z którego próbowali coś wyciągnąć, okazał się jedynie maleńkim trybikiem ogromnej organizacji i tak na dobrą sprawę nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie.

Zirytowało go również dociekanie Nat, która koniecznie chciała się dowiedzieć, jak mu poszła randka. Steve wolał milczeć, żeby nie zapeszyć, bo przecież tak na dobrą sprawę, randka jeszcze się nie skończyła. No, chyba, że Tony z jakiegoś powodu postanowiłby sobie pójść. Wtedy Steve mógłby z czystym sumieniem przyznać się do niemal całkowitej porażki.

Bo w jego oczach tak właśnie to wyglądało - jakby znajdował się o krok od sromotnej klęski. Nie udało mu się powiedzieć Tony'emu nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, co zaplanował. Nie przeprosił go również za swoje wcześniejsze, pożałowania godne zachowanie.

Fakt, Tony nie uciekł i zdawał się całkiem nieźle bawić, ale Steve oczekiwał czegoś więcej po tym spotkaniu.

Z sercem szamoczącym się pod mostkiem przekręcił klucz w zamku i wszedł do mieszkania. W środku panowała ciemność, co wcale nie pomogło mu stłumić nie do końca bezpodstawne obawy. Powłócząc nogami wszedł do saloniku i zapalił stojącą w rogu lampę.

Omal nie krzyknął ze zdziwienia na widok Tone'go, który zawinięty w koc spał na sofie. Obok, na stoliczku leżały w nieładzie szkice Rogersa. I to właśnie te, dla których, o zgrozo, modelem był właśnie młody geniusz. Sięgnął po nie, spodziewając się znaleźć gdzieś dopisany w rogu czy na odwrocie zgryźliwy komentarz.

Cóż, znalazł. Nie do końca jednak to, czego się spodziewał.

„Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby zostać malarzem? Miałbyś wtedy luźniejsze godziny pracy i więcej czasu dla mnie."

Zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na Starka z rozczuleniem.

Może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone?

Ostrożnie, jak najostrożniej, podniósł go z sofy jak wielką tortillę, nie siląc się nawet na rozwijanie koca, i zaniósł do sypialni. Może nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie finał ich wspólnego wieczoru i zupełnie inaczej planował trafić z Tonym do łóżka, ale w sumie, nie skończyło się najgorzej, prawda?

Pół godziny później, umyty i przebrany, wsunął się pod kołdrę i położył tuż obok chłopca, który coraz głębiej wchodził w jego życie. Zanim zasnął, odruchowo, nie myśląc o tym nawet przez chwilę, musnął ustami jego czoło, szepcząc czule:

\- Dobranoc.


	16. Chapter 16

Obudziły go promienie słońca, padające mu prosto na twarz i przeświecające złośliwie przez zaciśnięte powieki. Najchętniej spałby dalej, ale gdy tylko musnął umysłem rzeczywistość, przypomniał sobie, gdzie był wieczorem i to właśnie kazało mu zerwać się na równe nogi.

\- Cholera - jęknął, uświadomiwszy sobie, że leży w łóżku. Nie pamiętał żeby do niego wchodził. Czyżby podświadomie zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego? Chyba nie zaciągnął Rogersa do łóżka i do niczego go nie zmusił... Pospiesznie zaczął sprawdzać, które części garderoby wciąż ma na sobie. Podkoszulek i bokserki mógł wprawdzie wciągnąć na siebie już po fakcie, ale skoro nie czuł ani bólu, ani uciskania, ani żadnego innego dyskomfortu, mógł wyjść z założenia, że do niczego nie doszło. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Obudziłeś się już? - zapytał Steve, wchodząc do sypialni. W rękach trzymał wielki talerz pełen gorących tostów oraz kubek z kawą.

\- To dla mnie? - Tony nawet nie próbował powstrzymać głośnego burczenia, które, pomimo warstwy ochronnej w postaci koca i kołdry, słychać było w całym pokoju.

\- Domyśliłem się, że będziesz głodny.

Z każdą chwilą Rogers wydawał się Tony'emu coraz doskonalszy. Paradoksalnie kazało mu to szukać jakiejś rysy na nieskazitelnym wizerunku agenta TARCZY. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że ludzie idealni nie istnieją, a im bardziej ktoś chce się taki wydawać, tym większym degeneratem jest w rzeczywistości. Tylko co takiego mógł ukrywać Steve? Może był wielkim miłośnikiem BDSM? A może nałogowo uprawiał fisting? Oby nie, bo Stark mógłby tego nie przeżyć.

Pochłaniał jednego tosta po drugim, starając się nie patrzeć na obiekt swoich rozmyślań, który przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i również zaczął jeść. Cisza pomiędzy nimi stała się niemal bolesna, ale Tony bał się ją przerwać. Mógłby wtedy próbować wprost zapytać Steve'a, co jest z nim nie tak, a to na pewno nie skończyłoby się przyjemną dyskusją.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - zagadnął Rogers, przysuwając się do niego nieśmiało.

\- Będę musiał zadzwonić do Pepper. To ona nadzoruje mój terminarz.

\- Gdybyś znalazł trochę czasu i chęci, moglibyśmy pójść do kina albo...

\- Nie za długa ta randka, amancie? - sarknął Tony, zanim dotarło do niego, że powinien ugryźć się w język. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, przeprosić, zrobić cokolwiek, by zrekompensować Rogersowi tę podłość, było już jednak za późno.

\- Czy to źle, że chcę spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu? Bo jeśli podoba ci się układ „kilka godzin co pół roku", oczywiście, mogę się dostosować, ale nie sądzę, żeby był to najlepszy przepis na związek.

Tony omal nie zakrztusił się tostem. Przełknął powoli i spojrzał na Steve'a, który marszczył gniewnie brwi. Niesamowite, ale nawet zirytowany, wciąż był przerażająco seksowny. Może nawet nieco bardziej. O zgrozo! A jeśli jednak miał skłonność do brutalnego świntuszenia?!

\- Naprawdę myślisz poważnie o związku? - zapytał jak najostrożniej, choć i tak okazało się to zbyt dwuznaczne. Tym razem jednak powstrzymał Rogersa gestem przed ponownym wybuchem. - Muszę cię po prostu ostrzec, że jestem w tym beznadziejny. Mój najdłuższy związek trwał dwa tygodnie i sprowadzał się tylko do seksu i uśmiechania się do paparazzi. Wiem, że na takim układzie też ci raczej nie zależy, dlatego...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Steve przylgnął do jego ust swoimi, bardzo kategorycznie zmuszając Starka do milczenia. Nie był to pocałunek ani specjalnie głęboki, ani zmysłowy, mógł jednak wyrazić znacznie więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa na temat tego, czego właściwie Rogers oczekiwał od ich związku.

Tony momentalnie zepchnął na bok wszelkie konsekwencje.

Zgadzał się na wszystko.

Albo i na jeszcze więcej.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony'emu zdawało się, że został panem świata. Nagle przestały istnieć jakiekolwiek ograniczenia. Żaden projekt nie sprawiał mu już trudności. Wszystkie pomysły w mgnieniu oka układały się w logiczną całość. Wystarczyło jedynie, że raz na kilka dni wyskoczył gdzieś ze Steve'm, raz na kilka godzin wymienił z nim parę bezsensownych wiadomości.

W mediach aż wrzało. Nawet nie próbowali kryć się przed paparazzi, przeciwnie. Stark z rozbawieniem zauważył, że Rogers nie ma nic przeciwko znajdowaniu się w centrum zainteresowania, pod warunkiem, iż nie był sam. Dlatego w ogóle przestali się krępować - na okładki gazet i do sieci trafiały setki zdjęć, na których trzymali się za ręce, robili wspólne zakupy, śmiali się, żartowali czy całowali w miejscach publicznych. Zamieszanie potęgował fakt, że nikomu nie udało się odkryć, kim właściwie był jasnowłosy przystojniak, który na dobre zawładnął całym światem dziedzica Stark Industries.

Jedynie Howard Stark nie mógł jakoś przeboleć z jednej strony, że jego syn oficjalnie został gejem, a z drugiej, iż chłopak nie potrzebował wołających o pomstę do nieba ekscesów łóżkowych, by skupić na sobie uwagę mediów.

Ach, no tak - i seks był nieziemski.

Może i Rogers zaczynał jako zupełny żółtodziób, wystarczyło mu jednak kilka tygodni praktyki, by zostać mistrzem miłosnych igraszek. Musiał chyba czerpać inspirację z internetu, bo Tony nie potrafił uwierzyć, by ktokolwiek bez niczyjej pomocy zdołał tak szybko opanować tyle pozycji i odnaleźć tyle wrażliwych miejsc na ciele ukochanej osoby. Poza kreatywnością nie brakowało mu też swego rodzaju odwagi, czym zaskoczył zupełnie Starka, wpadając do sypialni w ciemnogranatowym obcisłym mundurze z błyszczącą srebrem gwiazdą na piersi. Matko, co oni wtedy robili... Gdyby nie fakt, że mundur musiał dwa razy wracać do pralni chemicznej, zapewne organizowaliby takie zabawy średnio raz na tydzień.

Niechęć Tony'ego do pojawiania się w siedzibie TARCZY znikła zupełnie. Teraz wpadał tam regularnie, nie mogąc sobie odmówić bezkarnego przyglądania się Steve'owi podczas treningów. To, co wyprawiał on, Natasha i Clint, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Widząc ich wyczyny, Stark momentalnie zapałał do trójki agentów ogromnym szacunkiem, co zaowocowało układem zadziwiająco bliskim przyjaźni.

Tego dnia, niestety, cała trójka zajęta była jakimś arcyważnym przesłuchaniem, które przeciągało się paskudnie już trzecią godzinę. Tony, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zamknął się w warsztacie udostępnionym mu przez TARCZĘ, ale nie oszukujmy się, niby jak długo mógł w nim siedzieć? Znudzony jak mops, wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby podpatrzeć Steve'a przy pracy.

Wymknięcie się z warsztatu nie było czymś specjalnie trudnym, zważywszy, iż większość agentów przyzwyczaiła się już do widoku młodego geniusza, plączącego się bezładnie po placówce. Nie stanowiło również problemu złamanie kodów ograniczających dostęp do niektórych segmentów budynku. W trybie niemal natychmiastowym znalazł się w sali oddzielonej jedynie pancerną szybą od pokoju przesłuchań.

Tłum, na którego czele stał sam dyrektor Fury, znacznie ograniczał Tony'emu widoczność. Chłopak nie zamierzał jednak od razu pchać się ważniakom przed oczy. Wolał powolutku zbliżyć się do szklanej tafli i ostrożnie przez nią zerknąć.

Tak przynajmniej miał plan. Zapomniał jednak o nim zupełnie, gdy wśród agentów wybuchła panika.

\- O Boże, on go zabije!

\- Szybko, niech ktoś go złapie!

\- Trzymaj!

\- Łap go!

\- Moja ręka!

\- Cholera jasna, Rogers, opanuj się!

Tłum rzucił się do środka, nie po to jednak, by powstrzymać przesłuchiwanego, ale by go ratować. Tony, z niemym przerażeniem patrzył na Steve'a, jego kochanego, delikatnego Steve'a, który tocząc pianę z ust, próbował wyrwać się kilkunastu mięśniakom, by własnoręcznie wypruć flaki upragnionej ofierze. Dopiero seria pospiesznie wykonanych zastrzyków ze środkiem nasennym zdołała zmusić Rogersa do zaprzestania walki; wciąż jednak dyszał i warczał jak rozwścieczone zwierzę.

\- Stark? - Tony nawet nie poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wciąż wpatrywał się w kochanka, który w jednej chwili przestał być obrazem nieskazitelnej perfekcji.

\- Stark! - Fury potrząsnął nim mocno, ale nawet to nie pomogło.

Młody geniusz zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nieświadomie zaczął się śmiać, płacząc jednocześnie gorzkimi łzami rozczarowania.


	18. Chapter 18

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze i zgodnie z prośbą wyjaśniam:

Wszystkie nieścisłości z kanonem wynikają z faktu, że w gruncie rzeczy jest to alternatywna rzeczywistość, w której Steve nigdy nie zjednoczył się z lodowcem, Howard nie został zamordowany, a Tony jest wchodzącym w dojrzałość nastolatkiem (spokojnie, jest pełnoletni xD).

Starkowie to w ogóle dość skomplikowane bestie :( Alkoholizm i kłopoty z agresją HS wynikają głównie z tego, że TS okazał się znacznie inteligentniejszy i bardziej biegły w tworzeniu nowych cudów techniki. To znów sprawiło, że TS został zmuszony do nieoficjalnego prowadzenia SI. Z drugiej strony TS wciąż jest młody i chciałby z tej młodości jak najwydajniej korzystać.

Mam nadzieję, że to chociaż odrobinkę rozjaśniło sytuację :)

* * *

Poczuł silne łupanie gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Jęknął z bólu. Zawsze, gdy wybudzał się po tym, jak nafaszerowano go środkami nasennymi, dostawał koszmarnej migreny i tym razem nie było inaczej. Najchętniej w ogóle nie otwierałby oczu. Dzięki serum jego organizm bardzo szybko radził sobie z wszelkimi dolegliwościami. Pełen współczucia głos Nat zmusił go jednak do odnowienia łączności ze światem.

\- Oj, Steve, Steve, coś ty narobił...

\- Chodziło o Bucky'ego - syknął, starając się nie patrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

Rozmawiali o tym setki razy. TARCZA robiła, co w jej mocy, aby odnaleźć przetrzymywanych przez Hydrę żołnierzy, w tym najlepszego przyjaciela Steve'a. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Jednak gdy podczas przesłuchania ten pieprzony gnój zasugerował, że wiedział, gdzie byli trzymani zakładnicy, ale teraz to już bez znaczenia, bo zostali przewiezieni w inne miejsce, Rogers po prostu stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Lekarze twierdzili, że to coś w rodzaju szału berserka. Wyrzut adrenaliny do krwi zbyt silny, by mógł kontrolować się podczas walki. W terenie bywało przydatne, ale według Steve'a stanowiło raczej kompromitującą słabość niż powód do dumy.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to, dlaczego się wściekłeś. - Natasha delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Nat, wiesz doskonale, że nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić, po prostu...

\- Steve! Nikt z TARCZY nie ma ci tego za złe!

\- Więc o co ci właściwie chodzi? - warknął, mając już dość tych podchodów. Zmierzył agentkę gniewnym spojrzeniem i zapewne rzuciłby jakimś bardzo dosadnym komentarzem, gdyby nie to, że patrzyła na niego, jakby był najnieszczęśliwszą istotą na świecie.

\- Chodzi o to, - zaczęła powoli - że Tony jakimś cudem dostał się do sali przesłuchań.

Rogers zamarł. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda... Ale przecież Nat nie żartowałaby z tego. Nie po tym, przez co musiała przejść, aby ich zeswatać.

\- Czy ja...

\- Nie! - przerwała pospiesznie. - Nic mu nie zrobiłeś. Po prostu widział, jak tracisz nad sobą kontrolę. Był przerażony, Steve. Chyba się załamał. Fury gdzieś go wyprowadził. Próbowałam się z nim potem skontaktować, ale miał wyłączony telefon. Steve, koniecznie musisz z nim porozmawiać.

Porozmawiać z nim? Nie, to nic nie da. Steve zamknął oczy. Ich związek był skończony. Od samego początku nie mógł się pozbyć okropnego wrażenia, że Tony czeka na jakieś potknięcie z jego strony. Na jakikolwiek dowód na to, że nie powinni być razem. Cóż, właśnie go dostał. Na jego miejscu Steve też by się wycofał. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Steve... - szepnęła Romanoff, pochylając się nad nim i całując w czoło. - On cię kocha, wiesz przecież. Musisz po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Nie płacz, proszę.

Potrząsnął głową. Żadne słowa nie zdołałyby go teraz pocieszyć. Nie wątpił w miłość Tony;ego - to nie ona tu zawiodła. Nie mógł też mieć pretensji do młodego geniusza, że znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. Mógł winić jedynie siebie. Zarówno lekarze, jak i psycholog, ostrzegali go, że takie napady agresji mogą się fatalnie skończyć. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Red Skulla, aby zrozumieć do czego może doprowadzić brak kontroli nad gniewem

Zdecydowanie jednak wolałby nigdy nie zaznać miłości i zostać szkaradną maszyną do zabijania, niż udając zwykłego człowieka poznać Tony'ego, a potem go stracić.

Pierwszy raz w życiu pożałował, że zgłosił się do udziału w projekcie, boleśnie świadomy, że serum wcale nie uczyniło go lepszym człowiekiem.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony zacisnął szczęki, ledwie tłumiąc gniew. Nienawidził, gdy Pepper zachowywała się zbyt protekcjonalnie, a właśnie to teraz robiła. Stała w wejściu do warsztatu i patrzyła na przełożonego ze współczuciem, zupełnie jakby był maleńkim szczeniaczkiem potrąconym przez ciężarówkę.

\- Tony, proszę cię, powinieneś coś zjeść.

\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Żołądek ci się zacisnął, to dlatego nie odczuwasz głodu. Musisz zjeść.

\- Nie. Jestem. Głodny.

\- Kiedyś też tak mówiłeś. Potem przez trzy dni leżałeś w szpitalu podłączony do kroplówki. Tony, jesteś zbyt ważny żeby narażać swoje zdrowie...

\- A dzieci w Afryce? Dzieci w Afryce też nie jedzą. O ich zdrowie się nie martwisz? One nie są ważne?

Wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że tak podle odwdzięczył się Pepper za troskę, ale miał już dość jej nadopiekuńczości. Owszem, przeżył bardzo niefortunne zderzenie z rzeczywistością, ale nie załamał się. Co to, to nie.

Był wściekły.

Gdy tamtego koszmarnego dnia Fury niemal siłą wyciągnął go z sali przesłuchań, w głowie Tony'ego zaczęło się roić od pytań. Wyrzucił je z siebie z prędkością karabinu, kiedy tylko udało mu się opanować sprzeczne emocje. O dziwo, dyrektor TARCZY bardzo usłużnie na wszystkie odpowiedział. No, prawie wszystkie. Ale był przecież agentem z krwi i kości - Stark nie mógł mieć o to pretensji.

Mógł natomiast mieć żal do Steve'a Rogersa, który okazał się kimś zupełnie innym, niż Tony przypuszczał.

Zadziwiając samego siebie spokojem, wysłuchał historii o wątłym astmatyku, który chcąc przysłużyć się narodowi, przystąpił do tajnego projektu rządowego. Bez mrugnięcia okiem zaakceptował istnienie serum, które z każdego jest w stanie uczynić nadczłowieka. Nie zaskoczył go też fakt, iż poddanie się działaniu cudownego specyfiku powodowało występowanie licznych, często bardzo uciążliwych skutków ubocznych. Nawet opowieść o oddziale Rogersa, który został przechwycony przez nazistowską organizację, nie zdołała poruszyć młodego Starka.

Przez cały czas w głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl:

„Dlaczego mi nie powiedział?"

Byli ze sobą blisko, prawda? Tak blisko, że nie wyobrażali sobie już życia osobno. Tak blisko, że nie potrafili funkcjonować bez świadomości, że ten drugi jest gdzieś obok, jeśli nie ciałem, to chociaż myślą.

Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Tony'emu.

Co jednak miał myśleć teraz, gdy okazało się, że Steve udostępnił mu jedynie maleńki skrawek swojego życia? Fakt, kawałek ten był wyjątkowo piękny i atrakcyjny, co z tego jednak, skoro nie oddawał prawdziwej głębi Rogersa? Nagle okazało się, że Steve nie był tylko przystojnym, błękitnookim blondynem o ciele atlety i z zacięciem artystycznym. Że tak naprawdę zmagał się z problemami, które go przerastały, nie radził sobie z własnym życiem, choć uparcie próbował je poukładać.

Tony podniósł wzrok z najnowszego projektu na zdjęcie niemal anorektycznego chłopca, z oczami błyszczącymi oślim uporem i wargą rozciętą w ulicznej bójce. Zbyt duża biała koszula wymykała się ze spodni, które zsunęłyby się pewnie blondynowi aż do kostek, gdyby nie szelki.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Rogers - syknął pod nosem, z gardłem ściśniętym przez zdławiony płacz. - Cholernym, pierdolonym idiotą.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve wielokrotnie próbował skontaktować się z Tonym. Najpierw jedynie sięgał po telefon i wybierał numer, bardzo uważając, by odruchowo nie nacisnąć na zieloną słuchawkę. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że to milczenie go zabija. Chciał usłyszeć głos Tony'ego, albo chociaż jego oddech - nie musieli przecież wcale rozmawiać.

Stark musiał mieć na ten temat zgoła odmienne zdanie. Nigdy bowiem nie odebrał.

Gdy po raz pierwszy Steve usłyszał nagle urwany odgłos łączenia, omal nie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Radość uleciała z niego jednak prawie tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, bo zamiast upragnionego głosu kochanka usłyszał ciche przeprosiny Pepper:

\- Tak mi przykro...

Okazało się, że Tony zażyczył sobie, aby wszystkie połączenia i wiadomości od Steve'a przekierowywane były na telefon panny Potts. Cóż, to zabolało. Rodziło się jednak pytanie:

„Dlaczego w ogóle nie zablokował numeru Steve'a?"

Ta myśl dawała Rogersowi nadzieję. Kazała mu wierzyć, że to jedynie chwilowe trudności, że czekała ich rozmowa, do której musieli po prostu oboje dojrzeć. Może nie dziś, nie jutro i nie za tydzień, ale kiedyś na pewno.

Osobiste problemy nie mogły jednak przeszkadzać Rogersowi w pracy. Wciąż był jednym z najlepszych agentów TARCZY i jako taki, nie mógł zawieźć dyrektora Fury'ego.

Nie zastanawiając się nawet, jakie tym razem wyznaczono im zadanie, czekał w sali konferencyjnej razem z Natashą i Clintem. Barton, jak zwykle, próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, rzucając kilka niezobowiązujących żartów, nie oczekiwał jednak, że ktoś na nie zareaguje.

Atmosfera nawet bez niczyjej pomocy była tak gęsta, że ledwie mogli oddychać. Bynajmniej nie rozróżnił jej fakt, że o wyznaczonej godzinie, oprócz dyrektora Fury'ego, do sali wszedł Tony Stark.

Rogers zamarł, przerażony, zarówno niespodziewanym pojawieniem się geniusza, jak i tragicznym stanem, w jakim się znajdował. Podkrążone oczy, zapadnięte policzki i drżące ze zmęczenia dłonie - jak w ogóle mogło do tego dojść? Dlaczego Pepper Potts do tego dopuściła do tego? Dlaczego...?

\- Czy mogę to panu zostawić, panie Stark? - zapytał Fury, ewidentnie zaniepokojony tym, jak bardzo zapuścił się jego nowy najlepszy inżynier.

\- Nie ma sprawy, dam sobie radę - sarknął Tony. Zupełnie jakby fakt, że ktoś się o niego martwi był jedynie powodem do irytacji.

Dyrektor TARCZY skinął mu głową, a zanim wyszedł rzucił jeszcze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Rogersowi i reszcie.

Steve kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta. Czuł, jak spojrzenie Tony'ego wwierca się w niego, jakby brunet zamierzał wedrzeć mu się w ten sposób pod kość czołową i zajrzeć prosto w myśli.

\- Tony, ja...

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? - przerwał mu Stark, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Największym idiotą, jakiego w życiu spotkałem.

Nie zaczynało się dobrze. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

\- Rozmawiać ze mną? Powiedzieć o sobie czegokolwiek, co byłoby... prawdą? Błagam, nie pogrążaj się.

Steve zamknął oczy i zaczął drżeć. Emocje aż rozsadzały go od środka. Spieprzył tak bardzo! A przecież chciał dobrze. Chciał jak najbardziej przypodobać się Tony;emu, jak najlepiej spełnić jego oczekiwaniom. Czy to aż takie złe?

Pogrążony w myślach, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co działo się dookoła, a przynajmniej nie wystarczająco, aby przewidzieć, że Tony podejdzie i oprze głowę o jego ramię. Zupełnie zaskoczony, odruchowo objął chłopaka. Jak cudownie było móc znów go dotknąć!

\- Kocham cię - westchnął Stark. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie mogłem przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Tym wszystkim?

\- Steve - Tony podniósł wzrok; w jego oczach błyszczała dzika satysfakcja, a po ustach błąkał się chytry uśmieszek. - Wydaje mi się, że mogę ci pomóc znaleźć Bucky'ego.


End file.
